


In Deadliest Fashion

by LindzEM



Category: Final Fantasy X-2, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Final Fantasy X-2 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: Jack has grown up in his small village and ever since he can remember they worshiped a special temple that protects a powerful magical orb said to possess the elemental powers of the forgotten legendary beasts. The boy trained to become a protector of the temple and learned of others temples around the world that did the same thing for their own orbs. In order to keep world peace, all of the villages declared that none were to ever use the orbs powers for selfish gain and sealed them all away. One day orbs began to be stolen straight from the temples and panic ensued all over. It is said that a single man with his own elemental orb has begun to "collect" these orbs and none know for what purpose. When this figure attacks Jack's temple, the boy makes the daring decision to use the orbs power and try to fend off the intruder. What lies ahead for our brave teen and what repercussions will choosing to use the orb have?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 6





	In Deadliest Fashion

Pitch raised a brow as he walked around the altar opposite of his current adversary.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, boy? You cannot even hope to fight me without a sphere halter."

His golden eyes watched the young teen with a sense of amusement as he motioned to the X-shape black leather straps across his own chest that had a clear crystal orb in the middle. His gaze moved down and eyed the sparkling white tennis ball-sized orb his opponent clutched. The adamant boy growled.

"I'll never let you have our sacred treasure!"

Pitch cackled and tapped his fingers together with a smirk.

"Are you willing to die for it?

Jack trembled and leered, clutching his wooden staff in one hand. Pitch shook his head.

"What a silly boy you are~"

Without hesitation he pulled another black sphere halter from his cloak and tossed it over to him. He watched as the teen cautiously snatched it up. Hearing the child bark back made Pitch think perhaps he wasn't like all the other numbskulls who worshipped the orbs legacies. Someone who may just throw himself right into the arena willingly...

"What the hell is your game?!"

Another wide smirk crossed the man's sharp teeth.

"A game where I can finally find someone who knows how to have some real FUN~ Let's fight, boy!"

"My name is Jack! And I'm not letting you leave!"

Jack clipped on the sphere halter to his chest and touched the white orb in his hand to the crystal sphere on the halter. With some swirls and glows of white sparkling magic, the sphere in his hand absorbed into the clear crystal one completely. Now the crystal orb took on the same white color as the orb he just fused into it.

Suddenly Jack's whole body glowed an almost blinding white light and after a few seconds he was standing there in a completely different outfit from what he was just wearing. It was adorned with colored contrasts of white as the base with gold and silver as detailing. His body felt the powerful ice magic at his command and frost all over his newly changed staff. He had to take a moment to look at himself in shock.

Pitch smirked as he watched the boy transform with a hungering and excited gaze. The crystal orb on his own halter changed to a glittering black and he too transformed.

The man's own outfit changing into all blacks with gold and silver detailing. The power of dark magic emanating from him and his newly appeared weapon, a large black scythe seeping dark magic. He twirled his scythe with a joyous cackle.

"Come stop me, Jack!~"


End file.
